Shuffle or Boogie
by Riku Of Twilight
Summary: Shuffle challenge! 10 songs, one pairing!
1. Disturbia

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**Pairing: Riku/Sora**

**Disturbia by Rihanna**

Sora ran down the dark streets of The World That Never Was, his head turning sideways, glancing behind him, always moving. He was alone, but he felt as if someone were chasing him, silently. He couldn't shake the feeling. So he continued to run.

He caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his, a flash of silver, of darker black against the night. He came to an abrupt start as his cell phone rang. He answered it, only to hear a familiar, quiet voice whisper, "Boo."

He was tackaled to the ground with an ear splitting scream. When he opened his eyes, he saw Riku straddling his chest.

"Hi."


	2. My Oh My

**2. My Oh My by The Wreckers**

Sora and Riku stood in front of what used to be a field. There now stood a large department store. Their islands were slowly becoming developed, and it was hard for them. All their memories were being destroyed.

"It was fine the way it was before! Why'd they have ot change it?!" Sora exclaimed, grabbing on ton Riku's arm.

"I know what you mean. We used to play there all the time, running around, andd just hanging out." He chuckled a bit. "That was the first time yoou told me you loved me…" Sora blushed at that.

"It was our second date… I wish they would just leave well enough alone… "


	3. Circus

**3. Circus by Brittney Spears**

Sora and Riku stood back to back, surrounded by Heartless and Nobodies. "Are you ready?"

"Of course…" Everything seemed to move in slow motion for two seconds, while they dashed towards their foes, and then time caught up, and they clashed. It didn't last long, and when they finished, a cheer rose from behind them.

Sora grinned and waved, but Riku just put on a small smile and hid behind his bangs, standing slightly behind Sora. "Come on Riku! Let's go get some praise!"

"You go on ahead! I'll catch up!" Sora gave him a small smile and ran towards the group, and Riku just stood back, and watched his love get the well-deserved praise.


	4. Carol Of The Bells

**4. Carol Of The Bells by Celtic Woman**

Riku stood inside the department store, trying to figure out what to get Sora as a Christmas present. Seeing as it was their first Christmas as couple, he wasn't really sure what to get.

Out of nowhere, two small hands covered his eyes. "Guess who!?"

Riku just laughed. "I wonder… Could it be my Sora?"

"Hmmmm… Maybe." Sora grinned and turned Riku around. "All I want for Christmas is you." He gave a small peck on the cheek.

This song was super short! That's why this, too, is only like fifty words… Oh well. That's the fun of challenges!


	5. Without You

**5. Without You by The Dixie Chicks**

Sora didn't understand why Riku had chosen the darkness. It broke his heart. It hurt him so much… He was lost without him. He didn't want to move forward. He knew he had to though.

He dragged his arm across his eyes, wiping his tears away, all the while thinking of his memories of Riku. He lifted his keyblade, holding it in a fighting stance.

"Even if it'll hurt me, I'll fight. Maybe I can break through to you. Maybe not. But I will try my hardest to get you back Riku!" With that, he charged his best friend.


	6. Vegas Skies

**6. Vegas Skies by The Cab**

They sat quietly across from each other, awkwardly not looking at each other. Sora turned briefly to the console, typing in the coordinates for home. It would take a while, and he was glad for that. They needed to talk. "Riku…"

"I don't know what say…" Riku sighed, dejectedly.

"Take your time. It's just that the timing was wrong, you know? You caught me off guard. But that doesn't mean it didn't mean anything! Everything I said was true… What… What about you?" Sora asked, finally looking into the other's eyes.

"Of course! I just… need more time. It's not something I'm used to. I don't accept things as easily as you." He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Its alright. I'll wait for you."


	7. Ici, Maintenant

**7. Ici, Maintenant by Marie-Mai**

"I just don't understand, Sora! Whats the problem? Two days ago you were all over me. Today, you can barely look at me. What's with all the mixed signals?" Riku was pretty angry. He didn't appreciate such random mood swings from his best friend, and, he had thought, boyfriend.

"Its complicated Riku…" Sora said in a small voice.

"Are you ashamed of me? 'Cause we really don't have to do this if you're that uncomfortable. We can go back to how it used to be. I'd prefer it over this cold silence I've been getting lately…" He didn't understand Sora sometimes…


	8. Ridiculous

**8. Ridiculous by Bowling For Soup**

They sat quietly on Riku's bed, gently holding hands. It was a very comfortable silience. They had said everything that they needed to, and were content with each others presence. They cautiously met each otehrs eyes, and smiled shyly. Slowly, Sora leant in towards Riku. He gently placed a small, chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lip, causing the older boy to chuckle.

"What?" Sora asked with a giggle of his own.

"Nothing, Sora. You just make me feel utterly ridiculous sometimes. I guess that's part of why I love you…"


End file.
